Golden Morning
by TheCrazyAuthors
Summary: Blank wasn't the type to refuse the daughter of his best friend a favor... even if it was a truly stupid idea.


_Originally, about half a year ago, I had this as the first chapter to a sort of sequel fanfic to FFIX, Daughter of Madain Sari. As it fizzled out, I decided just to do this part as a oneshot._

_Blank, you should know better than to let the daughter of Garnet and Zidane drink. Silly man.  
_

0-0-0-0-0

Princess Sarah Tribal Alexandros was in turmoil.

"I'm not going to do it." She decided defiantly, eyes wide and face flushed as she sat inside the ship of Tantalus, the Prima Vista IV. Blank groaned and poured her more wine.

"I shouldn't be giving you this the night before your coronation. I really shouldn't." He muttered under his breath. The two were alone in the meeting room, with the rest of Tantalus asleep. "Your mother will have me hanged if you have a hangover while being crowned."

"I can't do it!" Sarah lamented, oblivious to Blank's protests. "I can't become queen! Why did I have to be born before Reno? For Gaia's sake—"

Blank covered Sarah's mouth. "Listen, princess." He sighed. "If I give you any more to drink, you'll be puking it up come morning. That will NOT look good on your coronation dress, trust me. And stop doubting yourself. Being the elder sibling entitles you to being queen of Alexandria, and Garnet won't let you get out of it no matter what you do. Zidane, much as I hate to admit it, would weasel out of responsibility and make you handle things completely on your own…"

"You're not making me feel better." Sarah decided, pulling Blank's head off her mouth and grimacing. "You taste like headache."

"You're drunk." Blank announced. "And I'm done helping you for tonight. You came knocking on our door begging for help; Marcus tried to talk to you. You came banging on my door asking if I had anything that could help you forget all this for awhile, I'm risking my hide by getting you drunk. And that's just making it worse. You, Princess Sarah, need sleep. And then you need to cast Cure on yourself a couple of times to make sure that you don't start vomiting before coronation begins."

"There are Chocobos racing in my skull." Sarah reported dizzily.

"I'm going to have to carry you back into the castle myself, aren't I." Blank groaned. "Come on, princess, let's get you back home… before Queen Garnet has my head on the chopping block…

0-0-0-0-0

Morning arrived slowly in Alexandria, and one of the first people awake was none other than Zidane Tribal. Wandering the halls of the castle was rarely enough for him, and thus Zidane took to venturing to the top of the castle towers each morning to wait out the early hours.

On this morning, Zidane had more things on his mind than relaxation.

"Sarah's eating her heart out over this." He muttered, staring out over Alexandria. He had never quite abandoned his theatrics, and had kept Marcus's cloak from the last showing of the play he had took a part in performing for Princess-now Queen-Garnet, I Want to Be Your Canary. On the mornings he snuck up to the towers, he always wore Marcus's cloak. For once, there was no breeze that lifted it.

It was eerily silent… too silent for Alexandria.

"She's going to have a heart attack from worry at this rate." He continued, staring up at the morning sky. "But the show has to go on…"

A dove pecked at his hand, causing Zidane to glance down. Not a dove… a pigeon. A letter was clutched in its talons, and it dropped the envelope on the tower ledge before flying off. Zidane took the parchment inside, eyes scanning over it. He groaned.

"She didn't…" He turned on his heel, jumping off the ledge and making a mad dash down the staircase. The only thing he could wonder was, how long would it take for Garnet to blame him for whatever reason it was that Sarah had crawled out of bed at half past four that morning, vomiting all over her bedroom floor?

0-0-0-0-0

"You probably worried yourself sick." Queen Garnet sighed, fussing over her daughter while folding up the coronation dress. "It's all my fault. I should've talked to you sooner about it, prepared you better—"

"Dagger?" Zidane asked, poking his head in the door. "She okay?"

"What do you think, Zidane?" Garnet asked, getting up abruptly. "Where were you this morning, anyway? Not even around to pay Sarah any mind! I should—"

"No." Sarah whispered from her bed, turning over. Garnet sighed.

"Zidane, get me an ether. I'm going to need to use some White Magic, and I haven't used it in years. You know that."

Zidane took a sharp breath and ran from the room, half to obey his wife's orders and half to escape before she started taking out her distress on him. Garnet sighed, turning back to Sarah.

"What's happened to you…" She whispered. Sarah coughed in response, deciding through a wave of nausea that it would be best to stick with her mother's story and not relay the fact that Blank had given her some wine from Ruby's stash the night previous.

0-0-0-0-0

_Originally, like I said, this was going to be a longer sequel fanfic. I cut out a part and just decided to throw a little teaser on here just to see if anyone likes the idea and if I should continue it someday._

_I'll mark it as complete for now, but as I said, I might continue it eventually._

Please, do review ^.^


End file.
